1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intercell connector which is used in the construction of a CPV (common pressure vessel) battery. More particularly, the invention relates to a connector which respectively electrically interconnects the positive and negative electrodes of a particular cell to external positive and negative terminals so that adjacent cells can be electrically interconnected.
2. Background
The earliest Ni-H.sub.2 batteries for satellite application employed individual pressure vessels for each cell in the battery. However, to gain improvements in specific energy and energy density and to reduce the total weight and volume of the battery, the recent trend has been to incorporate multiple cells in a stack arrangement within a single pressure vessel. This type of Ni-H.sub.2 battery is termed in the art a common pressure vessel (CPV) battery. Examples of common pressure vessel type Ni-H.sub.2 batteries are described in the following publications: M. Earl et al., "Design and Development of an Aerospace CPV Ni/H.sub.2 Battery", 24th Intersociety Energy Conversion Engineering Conference, Washington, D.C., August 1989, Proc., Vol. 3, pp. 1395-1400; J. Dunlop et al., "Making Space Nickel/Hydrogen Batteries Light and Less $e Expensive", AIAA/DARPA Meeting on Lightweight Satellite Systems, Monterey, Calif., August 1987, NTIS No. N88-13530; G. Holleck, "Common Pressure Vessel Nickel-Hydrogen Battery Design", 15th Intersociety Energy Conversion Engineering Conference, Seattle, Wash., August 1980, Proc.. Vol. 3, pp. 1908-1911; and E. Adler et al. "Design Considerations Related to Nickel Hydrogen Common Pressure Vessel Battery Modules", 21st Intersociety Energy conversion Engineering Conference, San Diego, Calif., August 1986, Proc., Vol. 3, pp. 1554-1559.
In CPV batteries, the individual cells are generally disposed inside an insulating carrier. Each battery cell includes a plurality of positive and negative electrodes which are encased in a plastic casing or the like. Within each cell, the positive and negative electrodes are respectively interconnected to one another utilizing positive and negative buss bars. In order to electrically connect adjacent cells, it is necessary that the positive and negative buss bars be respectively connected to positive and negative terminals disposed externally of the casing. In this manner, adjacent cells can be interconnected to one another as necessary to satisfy specific voltage requirements.
In order to connect the internally disposed buss bars to the external terminals, it is necessary to provide openings in the casing. With the conventional cell design, it has been difficult to adequately seal the casing in the area circumscribing the openings to prevent leakage of the electrolyte liquid disposed in the casing. One known sealing technique involves providing a seal between each of the buss bars and the casing and a belleville washer externally of the casing for compressing the casing against the buss bars with the seal interposed therebetween. However, such a technique has not been successful in adequately preventing leakage so that the life of the battery is shortened.